The Next in Line
by Miss Crazy Fangirl
Summary: So yeah... Korra's dead. I'm basically writing a story about the next Avatar, or the be more specific the new one is discovered. Rated K for now. Feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people I'm Makorra_Forevah this is my first story, the first few chapters of this are prewritten, so I might end up taking them down and reposting them because I am way to impatient to edit them, I already have about half the story planned out, but if you have any ideas feel free to PM me or leave a review telling me, I don't have any update plans, but expect once or twice a week, I will be more frequent in winter break than later. So yeah... Enjoy!

Chapter one: explanation of my life and the mysterious death of Avatar Korra (part one)

Hi my name is Paige, I'm 13 and I'm predicted to be the Avatar, but so is my brother, Josh.

Let me explain a few things, first off, me and Josh. aren't twins, and we obviously aren't both the Avatar, and now you're probably thinking, the new new avatar is born when the old one dies, but the previous Avatar, Korra, well no one knows when she died, but it was around the time when me Josh were born, I'm adopted BTW, since me and Josh are only 2 weeks apart in age. And basically because I'm adopted, Josh has gone and decided that obviously I couldn't possibly be the Avatar, I really hate him. Also I should probably tell you how it is assumed, or more the events before, after, and during when Avatar Korra died. Before me and Josh were born (duh) Avatar Korra and her fiancé Mako were in southern water tribe preparing for their wedding, one night someone or something attacked some people, it was tracked to start of the frozen tundra, Korra decided to go after whatever it was, by herself, Mako stayed behind, not by choice, same as about 15 other people including two of her closet friends, Mako's brother Bolin, and Asami Sato, a non-bender. Korra was gone for 5 months before her body was found, by then me and Josh were almost 2 months old. When they found the body no one could figure out how she had died, no wounds, no signs of any kind of struggle, they couldn't figure out how the young Avatar died (she was only 20) after that the media exploded loads of predictions on how Korra died most I assumed to be wrong, by the second week the southern water tribe was threading anyone that came with a camera, and Mako, Asami, and Bolin we making regular, somewhat forced appearances through the radio and in public, my mom told me that by 1 month after the discovered death of Avatar Korra, the South had shut off from the rest o the world purely in anger, and no one could enter or leave the southern water tribe, and Korra's 2 best friends and fiancé were threatening to attack anyone with anything who came near them (the last part was mostly Asami, in case I forgot to mention she's a non-bender) by the next week the white lotus was in search of the next Avatar, narrowing it down to anyone in the earth kingdom born between when about 1 week after leaving to her body being found, me and my brother made the cut off.

That was part one on Korra death explanation, It is 2 parts, and I will post them at the same time, but when I was having my cousin read it he thought it was too long, so I split it into two parts


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so heres the next chapter, it's Paige's continued thoughts, i could have put it with the last chapter, but i didnt want it to seem long and overwhelming so I just started mid thought.  
One other thing about me being adopted, Josh actually did have an official twin another boy, who died due to my mom going into early labor before Dan, as he was supposed to be named, was fully developed, so yeah, I'm like some kind of make-due replacement as Josh says) anyways currently from what I've read, Mako, Bolin and Asami live mostly isolated, as well as Korra's parents Senna and Tonraq. But back to my life so basically after some close observation the White Lotus decided that me and Josh were most likely for one of us to end up as the Avatar, so from when we were 5 we've been waiting to see who learns a second element first, most of the White Lotus believes Josh is the next Avatar they asses our skills constantly (earthbending and attempts at fire and water, no one wants to attempt to teach us air until there's proof of whose the Avatar) I don't do well in showing off my skills whenever we have the assessments I freeze up and look like an idiot, the only person who really believes I'm the Avatar is my friend Tei (pronounced like Ty) who I've known since I was 3, when we moved to Republic City for reasons mostly unknown. Anyways since we've moved here I've spent hours on end exploring, multiple times I've been brought back by the police because of nervous phone calls reporting missing girl, by the time I was 10 they knew exactly what I looked like, and would just send some cop out with a picture and told them to check my favorite restaurant, so yeah, I'm decently well known with the cops. Anyways now I spend most of my time practicing earthbending and trying to fire, water, and airbend.

Authors notes- please if you think the story is boring or Paige is to Over-dramatic, please tell me, I'm trying to do my best to make Paige's life be kind of sucky but not pathetic. :)


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter 3  
Hi, so I kind of just wrote this because I wasn't gonna post a new chapter every day on my other story or it's gonna come back biting me in the butt.  
Also I kind of have writers block, this chapter is kind of me being in a good mood  
a typical day in my life (you know just in case you were interested)  
usually on a normal day i spend my time either sitting around or over at Tei's manpulting his younger sisters into doing whatever we want, or laying around in my room, and the occasional mid-day fight with Josh when he's not out with his friends doing whatever, my life is fairly dull, I mean besides the whole avatar thing.  
anyways, I decided to head over to Tei's and see what chaos the trio (my nickname for his three younger sisters) had caused.  
"Tei" i yelled  
"He's in his room" yelled Daniele, his younger sister  
"Thanks" I yelled back  
I walked over to Tei's room and knocked on the door  
"Come in" he yelled  
"Where are the two younger crazies?" I asked "I brought over some candy to power them"  
"They went shopping" said Tei  
"Now what?" I asked  
"Manipulate Daniele" suggested Tei  
"It's going to be harder, but let's try it" I said  
So we stood up and walked over to Daniele's room  
"Hey Daniele" I said knocking on her door  
"What" she yelled  
"You want to" I was cut off  
"You're not gonna manipulate me" she said  
Tei and I just stood there with the "what just happened look" on our faces  
Then Daniele's door opened and she said "but if you're going to do something fun, I'm in"  
"Any ideas?" I asked Tei  
"Nothing, our entire plan revolved around manipulating Daniele" he said  
"How about we go to the movies" said Dainele  
"Sure" I said  
"I'm in" said Tei  
And that's what we did. When we got back Tei had to eat dinner, so I went home

I know it was short, but considering I was going to stop writing this story, don't complain, the next chapter is going to kind of more or less change the story. (Btw I'm assuming this story will be around 15 chapters long at the most)  
Until chapter 4, bye


End file.
